Shatters (Crash and Garnet)
This is just a little song I wrote to explain the loss of my cat to me, but I'm using it for a better purpose and decided to use it for one of my favorite ships^^ Sorry for the rambling^^; Song It was midnight in Adventure Bay and everyone was asleep except for two pups- Garnet and Crash. Garnet was sitting on the beach letting the waves gently lap over her paws and Crash was sitting on a cliff that overlooked Adventure Bay. On the beach Garnet was trying to forget the fight they had a little while back and to stops tears from rolling down her cheeks. She hummed softly and it gradually got louder until it was practically a loud whisper. Then she started singing as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You broke my heart, and I fixed it up. But it's still in shatters..." 'she sang quietly as more tears started to slowly fall. Up on the cliff Crash stared up at the stars as he too, tried to forget the fight that he had caused. He hummed a little note before he started singing too. '"I broke your heart, and you fixed it up. But I know it's still in shatters..." 'he sang quietly as he forced back tears without hope of ever stopping them as a pair of tears rolled down his fur. Back on the beach Garnet stood up and started walking along the coast line. '"My tears fell when you frowned, and they flowed when you cried. And they would have been endless whenever you die-ie--ied! But you broke my heart, and I fixed it up. But it's still in shatters..." 'she sang as she walked slightly deeper into the sea. She stopped for a moment and watched the rippling water as her tears hit it before continuing on. '"My tears fell when you frowned, and they flowed when you cried. And they'll still be endless whenever you die-ie-ie! But I broke your heart, and you fixed it up. But I know it's still it shatters..." 'sang Crash as he lied down and stared at the town in it's peaceful slumber as more tears fell. '"I loved you and you loved me, but then you broke my heart, and I fixed it up. But it's still and shatters..." sang Garnet as she started running in the water, small splashes at her paws as tears flew behind her. "I love you and you loved me, but then I broke your heart and you fixed it up. But I know it's still in shatters..." 'sang Crash as he stood up and went to the very edge of the cliff. He felt the cool breeze and felt the tears fly away from him as the breeze whipped around him. '"You broke my heart, and I fixed it up. But it's still in shatters..." 'sang Garnet as she ran on, feeling the breeze whip past her. She reached a rock pile and jumped on top as the wind blew her fur around. '"I broke your heart, and you fixed it up. But it's still in shatters..." sang Crash as he ran down to the start of the cliff and looked up at the top with his fur blowing around from the breeze. "Shatters, it's in shatters... One heart shattered into a million pieces. Shattered..." sang Garnet as she turned around and jumped down from the rock pile. She started running back the way she came. '''"Shatters, it's in shatters... One heart shattered into a million pieces. Shattered..." '''sang Crash as he started running back up the cliff side, running from side to side before he reached the top again. more coming soon